


Gardening

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Edge of Realms, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: There is an invader in Belle's garden.





	Gardening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joylee/gifts).



Belle sat back on her heels and huffed at the stubborn plant. She hadn’t been able to identify it, and that was almost as annoying as the fact she couldn’t dislodge it from the soil. It was pretty enough, narrow green leaves and tiny pink flowers, but it grew faster and taller than Gideon, and was choking the life out of her sweet peas.

“What are you?”

“Talking to the plants to help them grow, sweetheart?”

She took his offered hand to help her to her feet. Her knees were not overly fond of her gardening efforts these days.

“I don’t want this one to grow. I’ve no idea what it is, but it’s ruining my sweet peas.”

Rumple took a look at the problem plant; “Never seen anything like this before. We’ll have to keep a cutting, add it to the book of mystery.”

All sorts of seeds blew into the Edge of Realms, some they recognized from their travels, but others like this one came from places they had never visited.

“Give me a hand getting it up?”

Rumple bit his lip, a saucy twinkle in his eyes. Belle batted at his arm; “The weed, Rumple. Do try to focus.”

He chuckled at her mock-chastising tone. It was all to easy for them to get distracted by each other out here in the peace and privacy of their little home. Since Gideon had left for school there had been one or two burned dinners thanks to that. Rumple gave Belle a come-hither look, but it was wasted as her attention was on the weed. He smiled fondly; deal with weed, then distract Belle in a very pleasant way.

Belle had loosen the soil around the base of the weed, it should just be a case of giving it a good hard pull. Rumple got a grip of the stem near the base and pulled. The weed shifted, but didn’t come free.

“Stubborn wee thing isn’t it?”

He set his feet and got a better hold on the weed. Belle wrapped her arms around his hips, and on the count of three they heaved together. For a second the weed’s roots held and then all of a sudden it came free in a spray of soil.

Belle landed on her backside with an umph, Rumple ended up on her lap, still holding the weed. He quickly rolled to one side, so as not to squish her.

“Well, that explains why it was so tough.”

Rumple held the weed up, it’s roots had wrapped around a rock the size of his fist.

“Oh, no wonder.”

She leaned forward and rubbed her thumb over a smudge of dirt on Rumple’s cheek; “So, not what shall we do, husband?”


End file.
